Roto
by Baluu
Summary: Cuando la fruta rozaba los labios de Katniss, ella se desplomó. La vida se escapó de sus ojos, yo fui testigo de aquello y no pude reprimir un grito ahogado. Su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo sonoramente. Quedé inmóvil. ¿Estaba mu…mu...muerta? / Futuro Peeta/Finnick


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, aunque el amor de Peeta es suficiente para repartirse por todo el fandom.

NdA: He estado obsesionada con esta historia durante semanas y ahora por fin puedo llevarla a las palabras. Debo advertir que me leí los libros hace muchísimo tiempo y la mayoría de las cosas que recuerdo son de la película, así que me disculpo por cualquier salida del canon. ¡Espero que les guste!

Advertencia: Esta etiquetado M por las malas palabras y por el rollo de las adicciones. No esperen de mi algo sexual, más que nada por mi abismante falta de experiencia XD.

* * *

_…Matarte, sin intentarlo es precisión. Precisión (Accuracy-The Cure)_

* * *

—_Ellos necesitan un ganador Peeta, ¿Lo comprendes?_ —_me miraba atenta con sus ojos verde botella llenos de esperanza. Y brillantes de rebeldía._

_Claro que te comprendo, Katniss. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga miedo, aunque si tú no lo tienes, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas. Incluso, desafiar al Capitolio…_

Hace meses que no puedo dormir de manera decente. Como los demás, acostarme y la negrura invada mi cerebro durante algunas horas. No, el pasado me persigue y su campo de batalla es la noche, el puto reino de Morfeo al cual no logro acceder de ninguna manera. Doy vueltas en la inmensa cama de hotel, cogiendo las sabanas con firmeza, intentando que me protejan de lo que sea que me espera al tener los ojos cerrados como los tengo…

_Tienen las manos encogidas en un puño, sosteniendo firmemente algo que no tarda en mostrarme. Son bayas. Sonríe, sabe que las reconozco. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si yo mismo las habia cogido unas horas atrás, ignorante de su poder? Y que al tomarlas yo, habia condenado a morir a la Comadreja…_

Ya estoy despierto, es oficial. Aunque eso no impide que las imágenes de mis sueños sigan atacando despiadadamente a mi campo de visión, interponiéndose en todo lo que veo y hago. Las aguanto como puedo, mal que mal ya lo llevo haciendo durante dos puñeteros años. A mis espaldas el Capitolio brilla, resplandeciente de rumores, chismes y belleza barata. Sobre todo esa última, la búsqueda incesante de la perfección a la que yo también me habia avocado, intentando acallar alma y conciencia…

_Nos miramos unos minutos que se me hacen eternos. Minutos en los que puedo imaginarme una vida con ella, libre de esta mierda. Libre de miedo, de dolor, de las muertes que hemos presenciado y que de seguro nos perseguirán para siempre. Llegue incluso a imaginarnos casados, joder. Vi a una niña preciosa, igual a Katniss de pequeña. Con dos trenzas rubias colgándole sobre los hombros._

_Sonreímos y tuve la ilusión de que la vida podía ser solo hornear y glasear. Junto a la chica en llamas. Creo que ella estaba pensando algo parecido, de otra manera ¿Cómo se podían explicar esos hoyuelos que se le habían marcado tan profundo en las mejillas?..._

Me levanto, tambaleante, intentando recordar donde estuve la noche anterior. O como llegue al hotel. Pero mis pobres esfuerzos resultan inútiles, pues lo único que viene a mi mente son los resplandores de múltiples luces de colores que parecen venir del cielo. ¿Me vienen a buscar? En fin, luces, relampagueos de conocimiento. Vientres frotándose unos contra otros, lenguas reuniéndose en encuentros fugaces. ¿Mi lengua también participa? Quizás. Se siente bien y sobre todo cuando aquellas pastillas blancas que me ofreció un extraño de pelo azul y piel anaranjada, corren por mi gargantas ansiosas por hacerme sentir su afecto.

Ahora lo recuerdo, besé a ese extraño. En gratitud por aquel maravilloso regalo. Sus labios rojizos, deformes y extraños como mi alma, sabían a aquello que me habia dado…

_Pero fue esa misma ilusión la que nos arrebató la posibilidad de vivirla. Nos acercamos los frutos a la boca al mismo tiempo, aun manteniendo el contacto. ¡Dios! ¿Esto realmente estaba sucediendo? El tiempo se ralentizó y pensé que su plan iba a resultar. Y que algún día, Katniss me iba a amar como le amaba a ella. Las bayas ya estaban cerca de nuestras respectivas bocas. Esperábamos en cualquier momento la intervención de Seneca Crane. E intervino._

_Cuando la fruta rozaba los labios de Katniss, ella se desplomó. La vida se escapó de sus ojos, yo fui testigo de aquello y no pude reprimir un grito ahogado. Su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo sonoramente. Quedé inmóvil. ¿Estaba mu…mu...muerta?_

—_Felicidades Peeta Mellark_—_la voz fría del jefe de los_ _vigilantes me estremeció de terror. ¿Acaso esto era real?_ —_eres el ganador de la versión 74 de los Juegos del Hambre..._

Algo así eran la mayoría de mis noches, aunque esta estaba resultando algo extraña. De los días no sabía demasiado, la verdad. En todo caso, aquí en el Capitolio no les importa aquella división, mientras puedas mantenerte despierto, inconsciente y feliz. Maravilloso, ¿no? Maravilloso, si eres un pobre desgraciado que no puede consigo. Un vencedor, si claro, un vencedor. Un alma muerta, aniquilada sin un solo disparo. Matarte sin intentarlo. Es precisión, ¿no?

Con mucho esfuerzo, prendo la luz del baño y me pongo frente al espejo. Y alguien desde allí, me ofrece una sonrisa torcida, de esas que das a alguien que quieres conquistar, aunque deslucida. Ese alguien, que supuestamente soy yo. Un desconocido de pelo largo y enmarañado, ojeras profundas y marcadas, yo. O al menos eso creo, últimamente he aprendido a no confiar demasiado en la realidad. Comienzo a preguntarme que voy a hacer esta noche, ya que estaba despierto. No hay que perder el tiempo, digo yo…

_…Entonces apareció el helicóptero que habíamos estado esperando, Katniss y yo, infestando de ruido el desconsuelo y unas escaleras salieron de él. Unas cabezas, entre las cuales reconocí la del tipo de las entrevistas, se asomaron ansiosas en la puerta. Y yo, confirmando que todo aquello era real, comencé a trepar para alcanzarles._

_Me acosaron a preguntas, sobre todo relacionadas con los últimos tres minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Montones de argucias gramaticales, rebuscadas y hermosas. No pude pronunciar ni una puta palabra. Quería, no lo sé, preguntarles porque la habían matado a ella y no a mí. Si ella era la valiosa de los dos, la de las ideas, la sincera. Ellos seguían mirándome fijamente, atentos a cada movimiento de mi rostro. Yo seguía en silencio._

_Me costaría muchísimo volver a pronunciar palabra alguna…_

…Entonces, ya es suficiente de mí. No hay demasiado que contar y temo que si sigo llevando esta narración, pronto los límites se volverán borrosos, difíciles de ver, dobles. En la delgada lineal entre la cordura que todos intentan alcanzar y el espiral de dolor que constituye la existencia. De repente, dejándome llevar por un impulso, decido no salir aquella noche. Miro a mi alrededor. Jo, un congelador bien surtido. Ven con papa Peeta.

Registro lo que hay. La parte de las bebidas sin alcohol no me interesa demasiado, aunque en el Capitolio ningún líquido sintético es soso. Eso bien lo sé yo. Pero hoy me interesa intentar dormir, buscar aquella negrura de la que les hablaba antes. O perder la conciencia, que es lo más parecido a soñar que puedo llegar. Al lado de las bebidas, está el alcohol. Sonrió de lado y agarro una ornamentada botella, formada de pequeños cristales de colores pegados entre sí por un grueso pegamento negro. El líquido dentro, mirado a la luz, es transparente. Vuelvo a sonreír y me la pongo sobre los labios, levantándola lo suficiente como para que corra suavemente por mi garganta…

_…Ya íbamos de vuelta en el tren de alta velocidad cuando supimos la noticia. Yo miraba por la ventana con la expresión neutra que habia aprendido a adoptar durante esos pocos días, en combinación con mi mutismo. Oí como Haymitch se levantaba con estrépito de su asiento para ir al encuentro de Effie y la ventana me proporcionó la imagen de ambos conversando en el final de pasillo. Hablaban en voz baja y tenían los rostros contraídos. De vez en cuando, echaban miradas hacia donde estaba yo. No quise pararme de donde estaba, seguro de que mi mentor no aguantaría mucho rato sin decirme lo que estaba sucediendo_

_Pero contrariamente a lo que yo pensaba, no fue él el que se acercó a mí. Fue Effie. Se sentó en una de aquellas sillas estilo siglo XIX cerca mío y me tocó el hombro con suavidad:_

—_Cariño, hey, cariño_

_Me volví lento, con el corazón encogido en un puño y me bastó la expresión de su rostro para temerme lo peor. Aunque a estas alturas no tenia del todo claro que era "lo peor". Lo peor antes de que empezaran los juegos era la posibilidad de que tuviese que asesinar a Katniss, porque alguna razón que impusiese el maldito destino. Eso ERA lo peor, iluso de mí. ¿Y ahora?_

—_Durante nuestra ausencia…_—_la mujer respiró profundo_—_durante nuestra ausencia…_—_volvió a hacer una pausa y tuve que contener las ganas de sacudirla por los hombros_—_durante nuestra ausencia…_—_ahora si soltó las lágrimas y no pudo decir palabra._

_Estuve tratando de consolarle unos minutos y la voz ronca de Haymitch nos sobresaltó a ambos._

—_Están muertos Peeta…tu familia y la de Katniss, están todos muertos…_

…Ya he tragado varias botellas de líquido transparente cuando alguien golpea la puerta. Me levanto, maldiciendo en voz alta lo entrometidas que eran las del servicio a la habitación—ya les habia ignorado tres veces en lo que iba de esa semana—y golpeando con torpeza los frascos repartidos por el suelo. Abro la puerta y es, sorpresa, Haymitch. Llevaba varias semanas sin verle, me pregunto cómo me encontró esta vez.

Viene a verme de vez en cuando, siempre termina yéndose porque estoy demasiado alterado como para que sigamos hablando. Insiste en que tengo que pensar en lo que sucedió en la arena, que tenemos que hablar sobre ello. Que no puedo seguir desperdiciándome así, y bla, bla, bla .Nos miramos unos momentos, mi mirada dice "qué coño estás haciendo de nuevo aquí" y la suya "soy lo suficientemente cabezota como para seguir viniendo" —es increíblemente curioso como los papeles parecen invertirse—.Pues… así sea. Empecemos de nuevo este show. Hago un gesto con la mano para que pase a la habitación.

Entra dando grandes zancadas. Silba apreciativamente, la habitación es mucho más grande de la que vio la semana pasada. Tiene una cama en la que pueden caber varios yo, muchos tapices y objetos inservibles que brillan demasiado en la oscuridad. Observa todo durante unos minutos y decido interrumpirle para que se vaya lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Y bien?

—Tomemos asiento primero chico. Lo que tengo decirte esta vez no tomará mucho tiempo. Ah, sí antes de que me preguntes como te halle, déjame aclararte que esta vez tú me llamaste a mí.

Maldito subconsciente nena, murmuro. Subimos al segundo nivel de la habitación, yo detrás de él y sosteniendo firmemente la boca de la botella y nos ubicamos alrededor de una enorme mesa de caoba.

— ¿Y bien? —repito.

Mira a su alrededor con aires de desconfianza disimulada. El resplandor rojo de una cámara le saluda desde la esquina izquierda de la habitación. Ya tengo el cerebro demasiado embotado como para lograr descifrar que le pasa esta vez. Aunque deseo no haber bebido tanto cuando escucho las próximas palabras que salen de su boca.

—He conseguido tickets para irnos de vacaciones chico. ¿Quieres irte a una isla paradisiaca con tu tío Haymitch?

No puedo evitar una carcajada sonora ante eso.

—Está bien, tío—digo recargando la última palabra. Decidido a seguirle el juego— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Ahora mismo si es posible.

Intenta que su voz suene natural, pero esta cargadísima de tensión. Y yo…pues, lo digo y lo repito, estoy demasiado bobo como ponerme nervioso. Sigo en modo guasón

— ¿Quieres entonces que haga mis maletas?

—Pues, sí. Ella hubiese querido que te fueras conmigo.

Comprendo perfectamente la última alusión y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. En ese instante decido seguirle, si bien no comprendo lo que se propone. Me levanto como autómata —ya no me bamboleo—y echo mis pocas prendas de vestir a un bolso raído que uso para trasladarme de hotel en hotel. Tiro al suelo la botella de la que estaba bebiendo y se rompe ruidosamente. Haymitch me espera en la puerta, puedo jurar que sonríe.

Bajamos los escalones en silencio. Ardo en deseos de preguntarle que mierda es lo que se propone pero hasta yo me puedo dar cuenta que en el Capitolio todo tiene ojos y oídos. Y por algo Haymitch calla lo que sea que planea. Será. Y para aumentar mi sorpresa —o mejor dicho, mi estupefacción—, un auto negro nos espera a la salida del hotel. Es lujoso y brillante, como todo lo que se mueve por el Capitolio. Sin embargo, cuando ya estamos dentro me puedo dar cuenta que el chofer—un chico de mi edad—y el anciano sentado junto a él, visten ropas raídas y tienen los ojos cansados. Totalmente anti-Capitolio, extraño.

— ¿Me puedes decir ahora donde cojones vamos? —señalo con voz grave.

—Al distrito 13.

* * *

NdA 2: He aquí el primer capi. La premisa principal de la historia es la que presento aquí, que hubiese pasado si el truco de las bayas no hubiese resultado del todo bien. Sin embargo, más tarde iré presentando otros cambios.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
